Kickin it in New York
by leanna.soon
Summary: When the gang of kickin it flys to New York to meet Kim's cousin the Ross family Emma is getting in the way of Kim and Jack. Would Emma and Jack be together or would Kim and Jack be together?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Leanna here! I love fanfictions! I'm a huge fan of Leo Howard so yea…. Well please read and review! Follow me on twitter and instagram! Leannaswagg!

P.S I do not own kickin' it and Jessie

Kim

I was rushing to the dojo to tell the guys about the great news! I rushed in and took a deep breath. Jerry was looking at me like what? "Guys!" I said excitedly "Were going to meet my cousins at New York!" "New York! That's awesome!" yelled Jack. "Oh my Christmas Nuts!" said Milton jumping up and down! I laughed, "Yes I know right!? Anyways start packing tonight, tomorrow we are going to say bye bye seaford and hello to New York!" Everyone ran out of the dojo and to their own home. When I got home I packed all the cute clothing that's so in style, so hip and so beautiful that it will make the popular girls cry! I mean I never even meet my cousins there at New York! Did I mention my cousins are the ross family? I mean what do I have to wear always a good impression on your first time to see family members you never met! I got into my night gown and started sleeping "Hello New York!" I said shutting my eyes closed bye bye Seaford…

Jack

I helped Kim put her bags in the car, it's heavy alright! "Kim, did you bring your whole wardrobe or something?" I said lifting it in the car. "Hello? It's New York!" She said like I'm a dumb person or something. I rolled my eyes. "Hey guys! Look at my glow in the dark luggage!" said Eddie crossing his arms. I saw a whole lot of jealousy in Jerry's eyes. "I don't care about you and your luggage check mine out!" Jerry pointed to his luggage which made us look like what is he talking about? "It's just a black suitcase!" yelled Kim. Eddie nodded in agreement. "You guys don't recognize it? Hello?" Jerry pushed a red button that we couldn't see and the luggage started playing some smooth tunes. This time Eddie has the jealousy eye. "We are so gonna miss our flight!" yelled Milton getting in the car. We all got in squishing each other, so crowded that I couldn't feel my legs! "Hey that tickles!" laughed Milton "stop it Eddie!" "Uhh Milton that wasn't me!" said Eddie. Jerry, Eddie and Milton screamed in horror. Me and Kim just laugh since we were the one who was doing it. We got to the airport, the drive to here was longer than I thought. All I heard was screaming, laughing, arguing and farting. Man, Jerry got to stop eating chilli dogs. "You could of save it to the end!" said Kim coughing. "Well, you gotta do what a man got to do!" said Jerry eating another chilli dog. Gonna be a long day for us. A long day.

Kim

I walked to my seat which was next to Jack, He was on his phone texting his mom that he will be okay. I sat down and got my phone out to play temple run. He looked over my shoulder and asked "what's your high score?" I smiled and said "over 2 million." "Wow, Kim you got game!" I laughed and then he laughed guess it will be like this for another 2 hours.

-at the Ross family home-

"Hi! I'm Kimberly Anne Crawford your cousin!" The Ross kids looked at me and then gave me a huge greeting. "Kim! You didn't tell me your cousins are one of the famous movie directors Christina and Morgan Ross!" said Jack. "Well, surprise!" I said smiling. "Hi Kimberly! I'm Jessie the nanny." She shook hands with me. "Hi! I'm the good child Zury. Bake me cookies!" "Hi I'm Ravi and this is my pet lizard, Mr. Kipling." "I'm Luke the handsome and most gentlemen like even for you Kimberly." "Luke, it's never going to happen!" I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "Well you are going to miss this!" Said Luke. "Omg they are here!" I looked over to the stairs and saw a pretty girl like the same age like me. She has blonde hair and her clothes are to die for! "I'm Kim!" "I know your name, I'm Emma the older one" she said smiling. "Well this is my friends we do karate with each other after school, This is Jack, Milton, Eddie and Jerry. "Heyya!" They all said which is weird. The thing that bothered me is Jack is glazing at Emma since they met…

**OOH! Emma is stealing Jack away from Kim… I will be doing updates later on so keep on reviewing! Love ya! J**

e...


	2. Chapter 2

Past

**Hey guys! Thanks to Bluerock28 I'm going to start writing the next chapter! I can't wait for you guys to read this one… Emma admit that she will… Oops almost spilled the beans! You will have to read and see~ Love ya keep on reviewing!**

Emma

I followed Kim into her room and asked "Hey Kim, Do you want to go to Selena Gomez dream out loud fashion show?" I said squealing out loud. She responded with a "Umm… Totally!" She said friendly. I grabbed her arm and showed her my room. "Wow! A big room you got there!" She said jealous. I just smiled like I'm special or something. We both got puffy dresses but different colors, Kim got the purple and I got one of the juicy couture juicy red dress. My mom Christina, bought me the dress like a week ago. It looks still new since I never got the time to wear it. Kim was spinning around looking in the mirror smiling like she never did before. "I'm going to show Jack this cute dress." While she was about to leave I closed the door hard so she wont get to go see Jack. When I first saw Jack I shivered. He is way cuter than Vincent my ex-boyfriend. Uggh talking about him makes me so mad! "What are you doing Emma?!" She said fierce. "Oh, so you don't think I like Jack too?!" I said trying to give her a hint. "I can't believe you! You like Jack! You better back off of him! He's mine not yours mine!" She said tumbling down the stairs. Oh, just wait and see. Nothing is going to stop me and Jack getting together, Nothing.

Jack

I saw Kim walking down the stairs with a mad look on her face, "I'm so going to smash her-" I interrupted her by saying "Who?" She looked at me and laughed. Sometimes Kim is weird but it's kinda cute. She walked into the elevator and left like nothing just happened. Jerry came in the room eating a banana like always. "Hey dude, you and Emma make a great couple!" He said stuffing his face on his banana. "Really? You think?" I replied confused. Okay I have to admit, I have a crush on Emma. Her pretty hair, pretty style but I also like Kim, too. When I was in my head thinking, Jerry left the living room to go find one of those jelly donuts that Bertram eat all the time. I cared less. Emma came down the stairs with her Ipad in her arms. "Hey Jack!" She said grinning. "Oh hey Emma!" I replied happy as ever. "Wanna get an fro yo together?" She said assisting me. I nodded in reply. She took my hand which made me shivered happy. All the way down Tony escorted us to a limo. "I never rode a limo before!" I said excited. "Stick with me, this wont be your last!" She grabbed my arm and we rode in the limo to get a fro yo. Maybe I really do like Emma. Maybe I do.

Kim

It made me angry when I saw Emma and Jack together riding in a limo. Jack looks like he is having a fun time. So I guess maybe I will let Jack and Emma be together if he's happy then I'm happy. Ha! Forget it! Jack is mine! He will forever be mine! Can't wait to start my plan! And ruin Emma. Wow? Am I that evil? Oh well who cares cause Emma shouldn't of did that Jack was mine from the start… From the start!

**Ohhh! Read more to see Kim plan and how she ruin one of Emma and Jack's date! J Can't wait for yall to read this one super duper! J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I haven't getting any much reviews. So can yall just review for me? Please pretty please! If yall don't by this Friday this story is going on HIATUS! Yea I don't want that either! **

Emma

I got chocolate with sprinkles and a strawberry on top! Jack got vanilla with caramel and oreo cookies on top. I tasted his it was delicious! "How is it living here?" He said taking 1 bite at a time. "Oh, it's amazing! Concerts, fashion shows and movie primeres!" I said squealing. He laughed. It was absolutely cute when he laughed! "Do you have a boyfriend?" He said twisting his spoon in his bowl. "No, not really…., I used to have Vincent but were enemies now." He nodded and grinned. "Are you and Kim dating?" I said scooping up some fro yo. "Nah, Kim doesn't like me." He said throwing his bowl away. I did the happy dance right inside of me but stopped when I saw Kim with… LUKE!? "The money is on me" said Luke getting his wallet out. Kim walked by and flipped her hair. Is this one of her scams? I'm just so mad I just want to make Kim disappear so Jack and I can have some alone time! I grabbed her arm and said "Your dating my brother?" She laughed hysterical "No! but he thinks so. Ain't it like you guys? You think so?" She walked over to the toppings leaving me with a mad face! I can't believe she would do that to me! I mean Luke isn't that tall! And she's way tall! "Let's just see about that. I turned around and kiss Jack on the cheeks and whisper ( I love you). It caught Kim's attention alright and that was a good one! She ran off with just me and Jack together closer and closer.

Kim

I ran up to my room wiping away my tears. I fell on my bed staring at the ceiling. Somebody knocked on the door. "Go away!" I yelled wondering who is it. "It's me Jessie" I got up and opened the door. "Oh what's wrong?" she said closing the door for privacy. "Long story?" I said sitting on the bed. She nodded. "Well, I have a crush on Jack. And Emma just stole him!" I said laying down with a pillow on my face. "Emma stole him away from you?" She said surprisingly awkward. I nodded in reply. "Well, I think you should tell Jack how you feel maybe he likes you." "What if he don't?" I said looking at Jessie. "Well then maybe he needs more time" She left the room and closed the door shut. I looked at the wall clock and sigh. It's 9pm just in time to cry myself to sleep.

Jack

Emma and I hold hands all the way back. And when she kissed me on the cheeks I shivered in happiness. I love her and she loves me, but somehow I feel like I have a crush on Kim too. Maybe I need more time with her instead of Emma. I'll just watch a movie with her tonight nothing to scary or romantic just a comedy. Emma walked up to her room and get her beauty sleep on. I knocked on Kim's door with some popcorn and the movie in my hands. She opened and grinned shyly. "Wanna watch a movie?" I said smiling at her. She nodded in reply. She put in the dvd and put the volume up a little quiet since everyone is asleep except for us two. The movie started and we laughed into our hands. She looked at me and I looked at her. "Where did you get this movie?" She said giggling. "From the movie theater pile down stairs" "Ahh…" she said smiling. I think I do have a crush on Kim. Her hair, Her eyes and her personality. I frozed when I heard her said "I love you, Jack" I looked at her seeming like she's scared. I put her hair back and we got a little closer every second. "I love you, too." I said when our nose touches each other. Our lips touch and we were making out for 30 seconds. Her sweet juicy lips was so tasty I just want to kiss her more and more. She stopped to sleep. I didn't want to wake the guys so I slept with Kim alone together.

Emma

I woked up walking pass Kim's room, I opened her door and saw Jack and Kim kissing. I gasped! Watch out Kim! Watch out! 


End file.
